We propose to produce three videotapes on 3/4" color cassettes concerned with Drug Induced Movement Disorders in Children. The problem of tardive dyskinesia in children treated with neuroleptic drugs has been overlooked by professionals. The aim of these videotapes is to begin to remedy the situation. The first videotape will be a self-contained didactic program for practitioners who are likely to treat children with neuroleptic drugs. We hope to awaken practitioners to the tardive dyskinesia (TD) among children, with ultimate goal of reducing excessive neuroleptic treatment, promoting more rational psychopharmacologic therapy, and preventing tardive dyskinesia. The second and third videotapes will be used by researchers who are interested in the problem of drug-induced dyskinesias among children. The goal of these videotapes will be to achieve reliability in the examination of children for dyskinesia. There is a need for common understanding in this difficult research area. Collaboration on the preparation of these videotapes among several groups of investigators will be a first step towards developing a multicenter, collaborative study of the problem of drug-induced dyskinesias in children.